The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Vallana
Summary: Kagome has a secret admirer that seems to be enjoying a bit of seasonal fun. The only question is...who could it be?
1. Partridge in a Pear Tree

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Partridge in a Pear Tree

Kagome still had the repetitive tune stuck in her head and it was beginning to get annoying. Shippo had questioned her about the tune she had been humming while they walked. Her explanation had led to more questions, mainly what was Christmas? She had struggled over a number of answers before falling back on what had brought the whole thing up, song. She had spent the rest of the day teaching those interested any of the carols that she could remember. Shippo's favourite, of course, had been "The Twelve Days of Christmas." The young kitsune had continued to sing the lengthy song all evening, until Kagome had been forced to save him from Inu Yasha's wrath.

She had offered to go in search of something for breakfast in order to make up for the torture she had unwittingly unleashed upon her friends. She also hoped to find something to get the stupid carol out of her head. As she came to the end of the final verse for the third time that morning, Kagome found herself stopped dead in her tracks. Strung up by a pair of scaly feet hung a gift bearing her name; a partridge in a pear tree.


	2. Turtle Doves

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Turtle Doves

Inu Yasha eyed her suspiciously as she returned with the bird that had been left for her. Kagome had removed the tag before returning to camp. She wasn't sure that she wanted to share. It was like having a secret admirer and she wasn't ready to endanger that just yet.

"I got lucky," she responded to the inevitable question before it could be asked, "I must have scared off whatever killed it before it could start eating. A wild dog maybe."

She watched nervously as Inu Yasha leaned forward and wrinkled his nose at the hanging partridge. "Canine, for sure."

"Stop breathing all over everyone's breakfast." She scolded, pulling her gift away from his curious nose.

"I'm not eating that if I don't know what caught it. It could make me sick." Inu Yasha snapped, a little annoyed at her behavior.

"Fine," Kagome couldn't help but shoot back, "you will just have to make do with some of these pears." She flung the cloth full of fruit at him and left to pluck the plump bird she intended to eat. Passing her sleeping bag, Kagome paused. Lying next to the rest of her belongings was something new; a set of arrows fletched with white feathers and another name tag.


	3. French Hens

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

French Hens

"A secret admirer?" Sango asked eyeing the bamboo tags that bore her friend's name. "Who do you think it is?"

Kagome let out a giggle, "If I knew that, Sango, it wouldn't be a secret." She still wasn't ready to tell Inu Yasha about the mysterious gifts, but after finding a third that morning she had decided to confide in her friend. She hoped that the demon hunter may be able to see something that she had missed.

"Sorry, Kagome." She said, handing back the tags, "A hair pin, new arrows, and a partridge..."

"In a pear tree." Kagome couldn't help adding, causing both girls to burst into a fit of giggles.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he turned to face the noisy women. "Would you hems stop your clucking and get to work!"


	4. Calling Birds

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Calling Birds

She awoke to warm sun and the warbling of birds. It felt good to be home especially because she seemed to be spending less and less time there. She had almost forgotten how soft her bed was.

Kagome stretched as she slid out from under her duvet. She felt safe not just because she was home, but because she was in her own time; a time where demons were just not heard of with some exceptions as of late that had generally been her fault.

It wasn't only the lack of demons that had allowed her to lower her guard; it was a freedom from the apparently watchful eyes of her 'secret admirer.'

"Kagome?" her mother called through the bedroom door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, mom," she called back, "what is it?"

Opening the door, her mom came in and sat down beside her. "Something came in the mail for you." Taking the small parcel her mother handed her, Kagome felt a chill race through her. Attached to the box was a familiar tag bearing her name.


	5. Golden Rings

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Golden Rings

Kagome had packed her things hurriedly no longer feeling safe in her own home. Her mother had tried to calm her, but with little success. She felt like every move she made was being watched and it was disturbing. The secret admirer she had at first welcomed was becoming a stalker. Inside the box had been a small whistle made of bird bone and decorated with a thin band of red silk. She had thrown the whistle, still in its wooden box into her bag before making for the well house. 'If I'm not going to be safe at home,' she thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the old well, 'I might as well be with people who can defend themselves.'

Emerging on the other side, Kagome heard the rhythmic clink of metal approaching her from behind. "Lady Kagome, we were not expecting you back so soon." The questioning voice of the monk greeted her, the golden rings on his staff still clinking as he approached.

Digging into her bag, she presented her latest gift in answer. Kagome watched him for any hint that he might sense something, any residual presence. Looking thoughtful he lifted the whistle from its box, pressed the end to lips and blew. Nothing happened, only silence from the intricately carved instrument.

"Hmm. Decorative I guess." He shrugged placing the whistle back in its case. Kagome exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as Miroku returned the box to her waiting hands.

Before she could move to stand, a menacing form burst through the bushes. Ears perked forward and claws extended, Inu Yasha stood searching the field. "Kagome!? I thought I heard…" His words trailed off as he saw only the monk beside her, "Never mind. What are you doing back already?"

Kagome couldn't help but eye him suspiciously. She could tell that he was hiding something, if only she knew what.

"Right," the sudden outburst caught her by surprise, "I found this outside the door this morning." From behind his back, Inu Yasha produced yet another box that bore the name 'Kagome.'


	6. Geese A-Laying

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Geese A-Laying

Kagome laid the newly acquired fighting fan alongside her previous gifts before the old miko. If anyone could help her, it would be Kaede.

"These are very valuable gifts," she said as if to herself, "their sender must think very highly of ye to go to the difficulty of obtaining them."

"But can you tell me who? Who is sending them?" Kagome could feel some of the earlier panic returning.

Kaede let her fingers come to rest before the carved bone whistle in its open box, "Did ye say ye received this one on the other side of the well?" Kagome nodded as she eyed the older woman hopefully. "Then perhaps the admirer that ye seek can also travel as ye do."

The thought that followed Kaede's words hit her like a slap in the face. How could she have been so stupid? Kagome felt her lips pull into a smile as her eyes focused on the figure outside the door.

Kagome let her eyes flutter open even though she knew she hadn't been asleep long. She had been pondering Kaede's revelation from the day before. Inu Yasha had to be the one leaving her the gifts; he was the only other person the well would allow to pass into her time, after all.

Stretching her arms high above her head, her fingers brushed something unfamiliar. Turning to see what her hand had found, Kagome felt herself smile for the first time at the gift left at the head of her bed, a basket of eggs.

"Six geese a-laying," she whispered to herself as she got the perfect idea for breakfast.


	7. Swans A-Swimming

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Swans A-Swimming

The water wasn't as warm as she could make it at home and she didn't really need to bathe until the next morning, but there were things she had come to enjoy about bathing outside; being able to watch the sky while she soaked, not being surrounded by hard defined walls, the chill of the air on her wet skin, and being able to share her bath with a close friend.

Sango had taught her how to make soap for washing from some common plants, but whenever she could Kagome brought real shampoo for them to use. They both agreed that the scent it left behind was more pleasant than the soap plants.

"Do you really think that they could be from Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she massaged her hair into a lather.

"It's possible." Sango replied ducking under the water to rinse the foam from her own.

"But…" Kagome pried as Sango resurfaced.

"But," she picked up the word, "how would he get such expensive items when he always refuses to accept payment from anybody?"

Kagome had to admit that she had found herself wondering something quite similar. She wasn't sure that she wanted to believe that it wasn't him. Shaking her head to dislodge the doubt brought on by her logic, Kagome climbed out of the heated water to dry off and fetch their clothes. Lying next to the carefully folded pile sat a small glass vial. It didn't even occur to her to be cautious. Kagome pulled the glass stopper and inhaled deeply. The sweet spicy scent of night blooming flowers seemed to curl around her with a hint of something richer hidden beneath it.

Kagome watched Sango replace the stopper and ease the bottle from her hand, "Come, Kagome," the words reached to pull her from her fog, "it's time we were getting back to camp."


	8. Maids A-Milking

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Maids A-Milking

Kagome was glad they had been so close to the village and on her way home for a visit when she found the glass perfume bottle. It was too fragile to survive a long journey. She had come just in time for winter exams, which she hadn't studied nearly enough for but then that was what friends were for. It had taken a few phone calls and a little convincing but she had finally gotten the other girls to meet her at their usual café for a help-Kagome-study session.

Ayumi and Eri took turns explaining the course material and most of it even seemed to be sticking, but when they started in on physics Kagome felt as if her brain was about ready to explode. What they needed was a break and maybe something cold to drink. As if reading her mind the waitress stopped at their table with a tray full of drinks.

"Complements of the man at the bar." She said, moving to gesture at the empty counter. "That's funny. He was there a moment ago. Must be why he asked to include this." Placing the milkshakes on the table, she pointed to a tag tied to the base of one of the glasses.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer, Kagome." Eri teased, pulling one of the drinks closer to her.

'Not as secret as he'd like to think,' Kagome thought as she smiled and fiddled with the tiny tag.


	9. Ladies Dancing

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Ladies Dancing

He had done it again, and not even a day's walk from their own village. Kagome had gotten back late which meant they hadn't started out until the afternoon. They had only made it to the next village before it became too dark to travel. Inu Yasha offered to find a spot to camp outside the small town. Sango was trying to talk him into somewhere closer to water, and Miroku had wandered off in the direction of the headman's house. Before they knew it their plans for camping had gone out the window and they were sitting down to a hot meal with live entertainment and sleeping accommodations in the headman's house. He had done it again.

After dinner the music began and with it came the dancing girls. Kagome found herself entranced by their brightly coloured kimonos and fluid movements. Pulling her eyes away from the dancers, she fought to stifle a yawn. Before she could excuse herself Inu Yasha was helping her to her feet and leading her towards the sleeping quarters they had been given. "I was getting pretty bored myself watching him drool all over those girls, again. He doesn't even seem to care about how hard he's about to get hit."

Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha opened the door to their room, not because of the comment and not because of the gentlemanly act, but because at the foot of her bed beside her backpack sat a carefully folded bundle. He had done it again. Jumping onto tiptoe, Kagome placed a small kiss on her 'secret admirer's' cheek.

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock as she raced off to open her gift. "What was that for?" He finally managed to get out.

"Nothing." She smiled as she unwrapped the brightly coloured kimono that was her newest gift.


	10. Lords A-Leaping

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Lords A-Leading

Their feet barely touched the ground between strikes before propelling them skyward once more. They were at it again, fighting like cats and dogs…'Well, like dogs anyway,' she thought smiling to herself and sighing. She couldn't think of a time they had met up with the elder son of the great Dog General that hadn't resulted in some kind of demon 'pissing' contest. This time it was a sword fight and she'd had enough of the both of them.

Turning her back on the pointless fighting, Kagome decided to take the time to repack her bag and make sure her latest gift was still secure in the sheet she had wrapped it in. Leaning over to open her pack she found herself stopped by a slip of red ribbon peeking out from behind the bright yellow. A slow smile crept across her lips as she reached for the familiar bamboo tag that identified the black lacquered scabbard and green handled tanto as the tenth gift left by her 'secret' admirer.


	11. Pipers Piping

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Pipers Piping

Kagome had picked up her new weapon and graciously excused herself from their small camp. It was a new moon and she could swear that Inu Yasha was more moody than normal. She had had enough. She walked just far enough to lose sight of their cooking fire and be out of human earshot. As the hanyou's complainant faded into the darkness, Kagome heard another sweeter sound; a child's lullaby being played on a wooden flute. It took her a few moments of concentrated listening for her to realize she had heard the melody once before. She couldn't be sure without wandering deeper into the woods, something she was not about to do, but it reminded her of the soul piper's music to soothe the wandering souls of lost children.

With a sigh she leaned back against one of the trees and closed her eyes to listen. Inhaling deeply and letting the tension and frustration flow away from her, Kagome smiled. 'Even though he can be an ass, he can also be really sweet and thoughtful,' she thought letting her fingers brush the hilt of her new dagger. An unexpected rustle brought her to full alert. 'Don't be so foolish,' Kagome scolded herself for letting her guard down while she was isolated from her friends, and on a night when Inu Yasha didn't have his demon senses to give her extra warning.

Turning to head back to camp, she was nearly struck in the nose by a pendant hanging from a nearby branch. White silky strands weighted down by an emerald coloured stone and a red ribbon with another tag.


	12. Drummers Drumming

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Drummers Drumming

Kagome stood in front of her mother's full length mirror hardly recognizing the woman staring back at her. Gramps had insisted on having everyone home for New Years. Inu Yasha had grumbled about all the time she had been spending in her own time recently, but she was not about to upset her grandfather when there was no emergency to stop her.

Her mother had fawned over all the elegant gifts she had found while helping Kagome clean out her pack and had insisted her daughter make the most of them.

Kagome ran her hands down the heavy fabric of her kimono to smooth out the none existent wrinkles, shifted her choker to center the emerald stone, and reached up to ensure her hair pin was secure. So much finery from her 'secret admirer' it really made her wonder.

Turning from the mirror, she let her eyes drift over the other gifts her mother had laid out on the bed. 'There should be no need for weapons at a New Year's festival,' she thought, mentally checking off the metal fan and enamelled tanto. 'Make the most of them' she smiled, remembering her mother's words as her eyes drifted over the remaining items. The bone whistle was both intricate enough and small enough to be used as an obi charm, so she borrowed a pin from her mother's dressing table to secure the ribbon on the tiny work of art to her clothing. That left only the vial of perfume.

Pulling the stopper, Kagome dabbed drops of the heady liquid behind her ears and on her wrists as she had seen her mother do many times. Kagome turned to give herself one last look in the mirror before heading out the door and off to the festival.

The grounds before the shrine were full of people, food stalls, games and the sounds of about a dozen taiko drummers. Her family had abandoned her for the festivities not long after they had arrived. Kagome slowly strolled down the center of the grand path that led to the main temple taking in the people around her and feeling out of place. She was far from the only person dressed traditionally, but it had been so long since she had been in her own time for a holiday that seeing so many people in kimono had her expecting to turn and find Sango, Miroku or Inu Yasha standing by any one of the many stalls lining the walk.

No sooner had the thought flitted through her mind than a flash of familiar white hair stopped her in her tracks. 'It couldn't be,' her heart skipped as she turned and was met by a wall of white silk. With a sharp intake of breath her gaze shot up to meet the golden eyes smiling down at her.

"It is satisfying to know I chose well," his deep voice rumbled through her as he took a half step closer, "the pattern suits you well."

"H-how…" she stuttered as words failed her.

"The long …hard way." He drawled as he leaned in, brushing her hair back to expose her neck and inhaling deeply. Her mind raced trying to move past the shock of his presence and comprehend his words.

"It …it was-"

"All me." He finished for her.

"But h-how…?"

"With great difficulty."

"I-I-I don't know what to say." She breathed as she replayed the events surrounding her twelve days of gifts.

"Say 'yes'." He whispered, tilting her chin upwards and brushing her lips with his own.

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. This was not the demon she knew. This was not how she pictured this ending. But she couldn't deny the pull, the attraction, the desire. She couldn't deny him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, yes."


End file.
